This disclosure generally relates to downhole tools and, more particularly, to placement of spacers along a downhole tool.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission of any kind.
Generally, a downhole tool may be deployed in a well, for example, to facilitate determining characteristics of a surrounding formation. In some instances, to facilitate determining the characteristics of formation, the downhole tool may be moved within a borehole (e.g., wellbore) formed in the formation. For example, the downhole tool may be lowered into the borehole and/or pulled out of the borehole.
To form the borehole, a drill bit may excavate a portion of the formation. A drilling fluid, commonly referred to as “mud” or “drilling mud,” may be pumped into the borehole, for example, to cool and/or lubricate the drill bit. Generally, the drilling mud may include solid particles, such as dirt, suspended in liquid, such as water. When the formation is permeable, the liquid part of the drilling mud may invade the formation leaving the solid component on the borehole wall. Overtime, a layer of the solid particles, commonly referred to as “mud cake,” may form on the wall of the borehole.
When in contact with the mud cake, the movement of the downhole tool within the borehole may be impeded. For example, when stationary, the mud cake may harden around the downhole tool, thereby holding the downhole tool in place. Moreover, pressure differential (e.g., difference between mud pressure and formation pressure) may push the downhole tool firmly against the borehole wall. In some cases, to disengage the downhole tool from borehole wall, operations (e.g., fishing) may be performed. However, performing such operations may reduce the productivity time of the downhole tool. Even when in motion, the mud cake may contact the downhole tool, thereby causing friction that resists movement of the downhole tool, which, in some instances, may cause movement of tool to be less predictable.